Ark 13 Time Skip
YMRP - Feb 16 End of Ark 13 *Copy and paste the contents under "Time Skip Profile" and fill in accordingly. *Admins will be responsible to review and sign approved T.S. profiles. Minimum: 3-4 Admit signatures. Max: 5 Time Skip Information: End of Ark 12, Beginning of Ark 13 Time Lapse: 2 months Month: March 15th The heroes returned from the shinto realm to a new bound Kasihana city. It luckily recovered and things are slowly getting back to norm, as the heroes attempt to return to their everday lives, if one had a normal life to begin with. Time Skip Profile: Character Name: (Set name with Heading 4 if you know how to) Character Age: Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1 skill) ''-participants have the option of either claiming improvement on a already existing skill/ability OR claim beginning knowledge of a new skill/ability.'' Brief Summary: ''-A summary of what your character has been up to during the time lapse.'' Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) Character Profiles: Character Name: Kakubo Tsukuyomi (Set name with Heading 4 if you know how to) Character Age: 18 Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1 skill) Killing intent – The ability to control one’s own killing intention and uses it to intimidate ones victims. A variation of Fear Inducement, not to be confused with Killing Instinct or Intuition. User can control their killing intention and use it to intimidate the victims, it can be used in two ways: Killing Intent The user can give off their pure killing intent affecting the opponents themselves and others around the vacinity. Praticularly strong killing intent can paralyze the victum in fear causing them to morbidly halucinate there own deaths or even kill them by forcing the mind to believe the death is reality. Supression and Preception If the users have masterful control over emotions they can control their killing intent by supressing it to prevent the opponents from discovering it, thus hiding one's motives and preventing one from being tracked by such emotions. Anyone who can also precive a foe's killing intent can perceive the foe's next move and prepare the next appropriate move in advance. Brief Summary: After exiting The Shinto Realm and returning back to Kasaihana City of the real world, Kakubo kept what he had learned from that realm to himself. In the time he was gone he had left his bodyguard and life assistant Walter Evergate to become CEO of Tsukuyomi Industries for the original chairmen was of absence. After relieving Walter of his Chairmen duties Kakubo went back to his work behind desk accounting for stock losses and what have you. Only two months had flown by since he had returned to the world of the living but he was not the same nor felt the same since he had left the Shinto Realm. Kakubo had trained extremely amounts of hours pushing his body to its very limits even with the strength enhancements he had in his body, towards the end of the first month he had mastered a portion of the razor wind technique as he was able to create multiple razor winds just by multiple swings of his sword to a large razor wind with using both his hands. The razor winds have grown stronger now able to cut through trees, swords were still a problem as they were not as easy to cut through but he was able to cut through a limb with the two handed razor wind attack yet one handed left people with large gashes or cuts. Still with only a month left Kakubo had still one-hundred million dollars only for it to grow in sum only for it to reach a hundred and twenty-five million by the middle of the second month. Kakubo had not heard from his friends in a while but as time grew he got busier with both training and work. At the end of the next month Kakubo had mastered his flashstep ability allowing him do multiple flashsteps at once with no problems. Kakubo at the end of the day is sad as he wishes to once journey back into that strange world where he had amazing powers and unique abilities. Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) Densuke Mifunae Character Age: 23 Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1 skill) Flowmotion (obtained in the Shinto Realm) “Flowmotion” is a state referred to as “the ultimate form of movement”. The user can fluidly move around on both land and air making the environment their playground allowing them to kick off any surface and air dash, swing around lampposts and grind along rails and battle enemies with speed and style. Using this ability, the user can easily use their environment to their advantage, such as running great strides and meters up walls to escape enemies. This level of agility is comparable to those such as Spider-Man and Daredevil. The user's celerity is also much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. Densuke learned from this time in the Sky Sanctuary that calculating movements are great, but learning to fight with ones natural bodily instincts can come in handy when one’s brain or mental state isn’t able to focus or be at a complete 100% operation. As such, Densuke hardwired his own nervous system, to that where his natural impulses learned to react on their own to physical movements and situations, rather than taking time to calculate. As put by Takeshi “Even if you can think of 100 ways to hit an opponent, it mean’s nothing if you can’t instinctively simply “hit your opponent”. “ As such he was instructed in ways to make his body as trustworthy as his brain, whether it be of his own, or not of his own accord. This training gave him even better reflexes that he’s ever had in his entire life, similar to that of an enhanced being. Takeshi discovered that Densuke had a gift for having the “body of a greek god” so to speak. As such he has the ability to push his human body past the set expectations placed on it by others, allowing him to not only survive horrendous amounts of damage that could kill a normal man, but also react to any situation physically. Meaning in a physical confrontation, Densuke will always have some form of ground, injured or fresh from the gate. The flowmotion state of mind is different from a regular Kussei. It has the energy of a Kussei but ''compressed.'' Similar to how Ichigo Kurosaki, has a massive amount of spiritual pressure, but in his ascended form or Bankai his energy compresses in on itself, allowing for access to all of it at once, but in smaller amounts, that lead to BIG physical and mental performance changes on the same level but a MUCH longer duration time and less strain on the body. I.e if he uses it, there is a change in chi, but there is literally no aura or flare to it unless he wills it. No predetermined physical change, only a shift in chi pressure that can be felt if tuned into. Typically speaking: It is not exactly a regular Kussei that requires the “Batsuo” method due to it being able to be durated for hours of combat on end, if combined with the full kussei possibly even days at a time, but more of a super-flourish of chi that allows for extordinary physical feats comparable TO a Kussei’s. Brief Summary: Densuke along with Felicity came back from the shinto realm with a suprise as a matter of fact. Kids. Two of them in fact: one older boy named Leon Ryoji, and a little girl named Katarina Ryoji. Densuke often asked Keyth for tips on being a good father, but he realized no one else could raise his kids but him. He decieded to stary away from teaching them martial arts unless they wanted to learn. He wanted his kids to lead a normal life, as much of one as they could get. They both came out at acclerated ages, i.e Leon being 4 and Katarina being 2. In the shinto realm densuke's koikonjitto physqiue gave his children a form of accelerated devlopment. So when returned to the real world, the kid's had grown dramatically. Densuke usually gets danny to watch them so he can continue to do his superheroing and protection things. Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) Character Name: Akuma Tetsu Character Age: 20 Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1 skill) Sealing Break ''(Learned in the Shinto Realm) In The Shinto realm Akuma learned that there were multiple seals on his body which restricted him for using his Full Potential.These seal's were placed because when he was young his power was simply to strong for his body So His Parent Had His Powers Sealed Off By A Demon In The Dark Hadou Realm. `Seal Break` Work by having someone or yourself force their/your own chi into the seal and in their/ your own chi is strong than the chi of the seal's then it will break. During His Training he has learned to remove these seals within himself allowing him to gain access to his domaintant or sealed off power. there are three seal's in total with in him, Akuma is able to break two of the said seal's, he is unable to break the third atleast not compelety, unlike the other two seals the third is much more complex and seems to only be able to be broken by the one who placed the seal upon him. When Akuma breaks the first seal placed upon him it give him access to all of his pyshical and mental abilities like strength, intelligence etc etc allowing him to preform do things that was once in possible for him once such ability is flight before Akuma could never fly only glide but when he releashes the first seal he gains such abilities. While The Second Seal Gives Him Control over his elemental and supernatural like abilites he gained from his father Like fox fire or fire in general, lighting, water etc etc. Now Although Akuma Can't break the third seal completely he can weaken it which allows some of his power to seap through Allowing him to go into a Semi god mode, and though it's not a completely transformation he still gains unbelievable power and gains some rather....unqiue features. Though Akuma Can Only break these seal's for a limited amount of time before they rebuild themselves. The more seals he breaks the faster they close up, and because his body still isn't quite strong enough breaking these seal's become quite dangerous and put tremdous strain on his body to the point were movement becomes impossible, So he never really goes beyond the first seal. Akuma can remove other lower level seals place on others things beside the one's on him self aswell. Also because of him breaking the seal he gained odd features and things of that sort like one being his craving for blood.(thanks to his vampiric side inherited from his father kaguro) he also gained horns though there small and his hair covers them up he's also much bigger than he use to be as far as far as body size he went from 196 lbs to 215lbs((all muscle)). Internally there was also some differences in his bone structure. their was also changes in his personality. Brief Summary: Once Akuma Got back from the shinto realm he took a long need rest in fact the only thing he did for about a week was sleep, eat and sleep some more after that. Though after his little vacation he began going to school once again as usual and when school was over he'd return to the Iron Grip Dojo and continued to training himself pyshically to strengthen his body so he can gain access to his full potential constantly pushing him self to his limits he also continued in his Chi training sometimes meditating through out the day even when he's not at the dojo he's constantly releashing his chi attempting to control it by sometimes attempting to compress it to his body or attempting to move and or touch other thins only using his chi. He Also joined a small band that plays at the school sometimes called`OutCase` the lead sing is a women by the name of Shizuka Noi who appears to be normal but he can't shake the feeling that she different. Other than that he's doing what he normally does....sleep. Admin's Approval Signatures: ''(K//J//S//V//P) Character Name: Keyth Tasanagi Character Age: 24 Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1 skill) ( Obtained in shinto realm, but heavily limited. Full potential can not be used in the real world.) 'Akuma no honshitsu' Or Demons essences allows keyth to utilize a multitude of things that help him dramatically within a combat situation. Akuma no honshitsu is the release of his demon energy within himself. The demon energy follows into his complicated Onihoruda physiology. This is his more than his chi, its more so his inner hadou. So all and all, it's his Dark Hadou. When using this ability the user is able to rapidly heat the air in a large area and generate hot air from around their body. The air is significantly hotter, making it able to blister, dehydrate, and damage away targets. Using this will allows him to destroy any potential threats that may linger in the air, or around his his body within the 2 foot length and 7 foot tall aura that continuously radiates around his body. and will allow also keyth to detect anything around his aura for a further disturbance if the human eye cant detect it. This aura can hurt those within it with a scorching hot effect. No one will be able to see it ever unless they too are Onihoruda. This aura radiates around his body at all times it is apart of him, and is not something he can just tap into. It's with him ALL THE TIME. When he dies, so will his aura. If put in an illusion. He may be able to detect it with the essences. ( So if he ever died within an illusion, or if someone attempted to kill him during the illusion he'd snap out of it which would allow him to retaliate.) With this aura it unintentionally/intentionally make him immune to sensory attack abilities. Once in a hostile situation, weather he's aware of it or not. Due to his Hadou feeling the disturbance rather than himself. And react automatically which will then alert him of upcoming dangers.The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their wellbeing. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. Adrenaline Rush: to see time at a slower speed like watching a movie in slow motion. Aim Dodging: to avoid linear attacks Body Language Prediction: to read body language and correctly predict an opponent's next move. Death Sense: to sense impending death so as to avoid it. Flash Precognition: to perceive a few seconds or minutes into the future. Radar Sense: to utilize a form of radar sense to allow them to see. With the Akuma no Honshitsu his aura once someone enters it makes his time perception faster by three seconds to reaction time. Meaning the opponents attacks TO HIM, are slowed down enough for him to react to them properly ( Unless they have http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Unpredictability powerlisting.wikia.com <- Or something along those lines ). With the Akuma no honshitsu also comes with Keyth bladed body techniques, also known as 'Blade Ki'. The user is able to easily cut almost anything simply by making physical contact with the objects. Individuals who have exceptionally strong proficiencies with weapons are able to use this power. User is able to sever anything regardless of their nature, from physical objects to abstract concept. As a Conceptual Attacks, this ability cannot be stopped by any physical method unless there skin is tough enough to endure it. ( Meaning Enhanced durability needs to be stated in your bio.) making all of his hits like blade slices and strikes. So with this aura, if one attempted to manipulate any of Keyths chi or energy they'd automatically be hit with the 'Dying effect.' User can manipulate decomposition, the process by which organic substances are broken down into simpler forms of matter. They can increase or decrease the rate of rotting, or stop, prevent or even reverse the effect. User can cause anything organic to wither, rot, decay and eventually disintegrate, whether living or deceased. Brief Summary: Keyth has returned from the Shinto realm with his friends saving the day once again. The moment he returned he rushed off to his children, which... he couldnt find. A full three days passed and before long, he found them within the Yun estate, bunkered up with Alfred. They had been accompanied by a teenage girl, although Kin had told him that she had been guned down on her way here by some strange guys she didnt recognize. Enraged Keyth rushed back to colt, who didnt give him a straight up answer. It was later on discovered that Kyoko had been assumed dead, and hadnt been seen in some time since his disappearance. A bit distorted Keyth began to blame himself for her disappearnce after some time. And couldnt look his children in the face. With his childrens mother gone he took them in once again. Alfred accompanied them, Keyth got an apartment next door to Michiko's so theyd always be close to him from now on. Alfred helps watch them, along with Dino. Keyth now is steadily investagating just what has happened during his time... vowing to get to the bottom of things. Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) Character Name: Jin Character Age: Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1 skill) ''-participants have the option of either claiming improvement on a already existing skill/ability OR claim beginning knowledge of a new skill/ability.'' Brief Summary: ''-A summary of what your character has been up to during the time lapse.'' Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) Category:Ark 13